


[EC]Images of Yesterday 往日倩影PWP

by yhxyssp



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mind Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhxyssp/pseuds/yhxyssp
Summary: 三个时期的查查轮番上阵，今天老万不一定能活着走出卧室。结尾很甜。可能的雷点：潮吹。





	[EC]Images of Yesterday 往日倩影PWP

**Author's Note:**

> 自己画了配图……你pick的查查是哪一只٩(๑‾ ꇴ ‾๑)۶？

Erik从睡眠中醒来。映入眼帘的面容熟悉又陌生：柔软的脸颊，水润的眼睛，棕褐的长卷发垂在香芋色衣料上，又在晨光映衬下熠熠生辉。我的老朋友。他想。不过，我很久没见到你这副模样了……

“早上好，老友。”那人躺在他身边，侧卧着看他，眼里盈满笑意，“想我了吗？”

“我该怎么说？”Erik笑道，“好久不见？”

他这才有空起身环顾四周：他正处在西彻斯特的城堡内，那儿是他们熟悉的，泽维尔天才少年学校。鸟雀在唱着，空气里飘来庄园绿地的青草味，身下是柔软的床……不该是这么回事。Erik记得昨晚自己是在基诺沙的简陋居所里睡下的；尽管他确实是与Charles一起，但这不意味着醒来时就该到了Charles的豪华卧室……

正想着，身边的人伸出手来，轻轻攀着他的手臂。“躺下嘛，Erik，陪我躺一下。”

他便顺着那柔和的力道躺回床上。而Charles的手却沿着肩膀滑上了Erik结实的胸膛，指尖来回摩挲着，划过他胸前的起伏沟壑。“你可真健壮……”Charles称赞道，“……真好摸。”

Erik发誓自己绝非被摸两把就会坐不住的毛头小子，只是Charles近乎无羞耻的坦率撩得他一阵心痒。他忍不住向前凑近对方，将手臂枕在脑下。“你希望我来……”他笑起来，炙热地、跃跃欲试地注视着Charles，“……做点什么吗？”

“你觉得呢？”Charles的双眼仿佛更湿润了些。他玩味地撇撇嘴，征求般地眯起眼睛，“你不想做点什么吗？”

他们都笑了，心照不宣地向前伸颈，一同合上眼，沉入一个宁静的长吻之中：嘴唇轻柔地触碰、贴合，互相将气息洒在对方面颊上。Charles先睁开了眼，从那柔和的吻中缓缓脱离出来，靠上肢撑起身，用力但熟稔地移动着自己的身体。Erik跟着起身试图搭把手，却被他俏皮的眼神制止了。

“不不不，吾友。”他摇着头，视线交汇那刻流露出无限的奇巧和欢悦，“躺下。就交给我来……”

Erik听从指示，充满期待地躺下去。Charles挪移到他的腿边，拉下Erik棉质的内裤。那团性器还没有完全勃起，只是安静地卧在浅棕色的毛发之间。“啊，”他感慨，“初次见面，小伙计。”

“嗯哼。”Erik抿着嘴傻笑，阴茎也跟着颤动了一下，不知是自发的兴奋反应，或是他偷偷配合情景顶了顶胯。“它说，‘很高兴见到你。’”

“看得出来。”Charles伸手去抚摸那团肉块，拇指打着圈揉搓下方的表皮，叫那性器迅速地充血挺立起来。厚实的柱身伸展膨胀，深红色的前端从包皮中探出头来，圆润而健康。Charles握住它，感受到血液在血管中飞速地流动。他的手心柔软而温暖，引得Erik深吸一口气，又绵长地轻叹送出。

“现在你见到它的真面目了。”他打趣道，“它可不是什么‘小伙计’。”

“我同意。”Charles点点头表示赞同。他俯下身去凑近那根向上翘起的肉棒，将话语间呼出的热气喷洒其上，“我等不及要尝尝它的味道了。”

他张开手掌，重新一根根弯曲五指，每只指腹落上性器的压力都激起Erik一阵心痒难耐。Charles不紧不慢的端详成了一种漫长的煎熬，时不时还辅以几个挑逗的轻吻，啜在蠢蠢欲动的阴茎顶端。“……拜托Charles。”Erik不得不甜蜜地示弱了，“就……含下它，不要再戏弄我了。”

“哦，哦……”Charles慵懒地笑了，“真对不起。它看起来这么有生命力，我忍不住猜测，它也许比你更愿意倾听我的‘长篇大论’……我知道！就来了，就来了……”

Charles赶在Erik打算起身“收拾”他之前恰合时机地低下了头，终于将Erik的阳物纳入口中——啊……Erik解脱般溢出嘶声，脑袋更向枕头里后仰去。Charles的口腔可真软，就像那副嘴唇从外面看上去的一样软和。他的舌尖绕着肉棒打转，没人能不为这条灵巧的舌头所“说服”。而当他舔够了肉肠的调味，便开始贪婪地将其向深处推——天啊——他喉咙里的软肉更加温热紧致，因异物的侵入而自发地蠕动、推挤着，仿佛是异常周到的热情服务……

“Charles……”Erik叹道，“如果‘长篇大论’指的是这些，我们巴不得每天都有得听……”

Charles被塞着嘴巴，闷声含糊地笑了。他把阴茎吐出来，无论如何都要接上Erik的俏皮话。“你认真的？哇哦，看来我们的万磁王还有一项能力就是用下半身处理声音信息。很好嘛，我希望下次当我字面上地发表讲话的时候——你也能硬得起来……”

“哈哈哈哈……”Erik仰头开怀，“也许，也许我真的能……”

他的笑语被Charles吸成一声短促的呻吟。现在Charles开始吸吮那根性器了，唇舌缝隙间发出啾啾的水声，像是从棒冰里吮出甜水。Erik皱起眉闭上眼睛，他自己也确实快要被吸出去了。他不确定自己还能坚持多久，或者说，还需要坚持多久？Charles会想要下一步吗？还是只想来一个畅快的早安口交？

他正茫然地想着，突然间意料之外的剧痛从根部侵袭过来，似乎是Charles就那么恶意地掐住了他的阴茎。“嗷！”他痛得弹坐起来，“Charles你搞什么——”

残余的半句责问滞在了他的嘴边，眼前的景象让他一时忘了组织语言：他的老朋友跪坐在他的脚边，掐着他那根东西，蓬乱而疏于打理的须发乱糟糟地堆积在他饱满的脸颊两侧，滚圆的下垂眼正愤慨地瞪着他。Charles穿着宽大的T恤和松垮的居家衫，乍一看颓废可又有点粗暴的野性。“真的吗Erik？”他嘲讽道，“你就这么点能耐？”

“我天……”Erik惊讶感慨。他回过神来，难以置信地笑了，“我没想到，Charles。我没想到我甚至还能再见到你……”

“操你。”那个邋遢的Charles骂骂咧咧，手脚并用爬向Erik，跨坐在他的腰际——当然了，那时候Charles还是能走的。他按住Erik的肩膀，不由分说地将他按倒床上。“这个——是回报你在飞机上让我跌跤——”

然后他俯身压下来，掐住Erik的脖子，突出的鼻尖戳在他的脸上。湿热的气息从他咬牙切齿的吐字间喷洒在Erik唇边：

“而这个——是回馈你用体育场压我……”

他愤怒地、忘我地撞上Erik的嘴唇，撞进他们渴切而缠绵的热吻里。Erik动情地拥抱Charles的身体，手掌按住他的后脑，有力的手指揉乱Charles本就乱糟的头发。显然在颓废的多年岁月里Charles并未注意保养身材，他的身体变得更加丰满而松软，肩颈胸膛手臂腰腹，到处都是柔软好抓，不断激起Erik的施虐欲望。

他们像两条缺水的鱼那样抵死纠缠。多年前当他们重逢时，也许是局势太过危急动荡，对错是非的怨怒又让人盲目，那时的他们竟未能察觉到对彼此的思念。而现在一切争端都已成为历史，那时那刻的爱欲便汹涌而来。Erik扯开Charles的裤子，毫不怜惜地揉捏他浑圆的臀肉，在光滑的皮肤上留下粉红的指印。他粗糙的指尖探向Charles股缝间的入口，敷衍地撩拨几次后便不由分说地捅入，引出Charles响亮而爽快的呻吟。

“啊！操，Erik，”他用手肘支撑着身体，气息和双臂都在颤抖，眼眶被情欲烧得发红，“……搞快点。”

“……当然。”Erik仰起头，咬着Charles的嘴唇回应，“……如你所愿。”

得到了爱人的认可和催促，再也没有什么能够阻止Erik把暴虐与力量毫无保留地施加给怀中的这具肉体。他的另一只手猛地张开，裤上的纽扣与拉链便听从指挥将Charles下身的衣物撕成碎片。更多手指粗暴地插入，于Charles紧致的甬道中翻搅，在那敏感的粘膜上掀起刺痛与强烈的触感。Charles配合地将臀部翘起，腰肢愈发压低，甚至主动将甜蜜点暴露给侵入的手指，无意中已呈现出渴求而混乱的姿态。

他们都没有耐性在扩张的阶段磨蹭太久。当Erik抽出手指时Charles也准备好迎接性器的进入，他骑着Erik的腰向后挪动，撑起身子向那根挺立而火热的阴茎坐下去。当性器前端破开那闭合的入口，二人都痛得皱起了脸。但那疼痛同样也让人满足，Charles一口气将那根肉棒全部吃下，坐在Erik的腿上大口喘息。

“……操你，Erik。”他咒骂着。睁大的双眼潮湿盈泪，咧开的嘴角却像是下一秒便要大笑出声。他俯下身趴在Erik颈窝，气息颤抖着，时浅，时重：

“你真是一个……又大又粗的…… **混蛋** 。”

他们都笑了。Charles咬着Erik的脖颈嗤嗤发笑，浑身肌肉都紧绷着颤抖，震出的泪水晕进Erik凌乱的发丝。Erik抓住Charles的胯部，啄吻他的耳廓：“谢谢称赞。”

他们不约而同地一起动起来。Erik用力顶进Charles的身体，而后者也同样急切地迎向爱人炙热的欲望。侵入Charles体内的肉棒粗壮、坚硬又厚实，仿佛要将他肉体与灵魂上的空洞一并填满，甚至充盈到鼓胀。过分满足的快感让二人的视线变得迷乱。每当Erik蹭过Charles体内的敏感点，那甬道都会应和着收紧，甜蜜的情潮便升得越来越高。

“天啊……就是那里。”Charles撑起身子，从上方看着Erik，“这感觉……我快要……”

Erik掐紧了Charles的腰胯，凶狠地向Charles所说的地方撞了过去。快感像烟花般在他们体内绽放，而二人结合的地方似是快要融化了，变成爱欲的汁水泄出。“我不行了——”Charles颤抖的声音呻吟着，“Erik你这个魔鬼！我要射了……都是你的错……”

“对……都怪我。”Erik稳定而卖力地顶弄着Charles即将高潮的身体，抓住他早被前液浸透湿滑的阴茎，帮他攀上快感的巅峰，“射给我，宝贝……”

“啊——”Charles紧紧攀着Erik的肩膀，将自己埋进他的怀中。他几乎是哭喊着，彻底释放了自己。“都，都他妈怪你……”

他颤栗着、痉挛着射出来，粘稠的精液落在二人的腹部、胸口。高潮时Charles的后穴蠕动着紧缩，几乎也将Erik吸到缴械投降，但他咬着牙硬忍了下来。他的背肌绝望地绷紧，精干的腰肢上顶勾出一道硬朗的弧线。这事还没完……他在因忍耐而痛苦的喘息中想着：按照这个规律，接下来将会是……

当他回过神来，眼前的景象证明了他的猜测。你看，下文来了——Charles扑在他的怀里，仰起头看着他，卷曲的短发柔软地贴在耳后。他穿着古巴行动的作战服，连体衣的前襟拉链却淫靡地大开着，露出他洁白而光滑的皮肤——从起伏的胸口向下延伸，一直到狼藉不堪的下体。泪痕挂在Charles圆润的脸上，双眼泛着水光，一如当年海滩上那样，无助地，充满祈求地看着他，期待他回应自己的愿景……又或者，亲手为自己刻上更多伤痕……

Erik再也无法忍耐了。他猛地翻身将Charles压在自己身下，不由分说地掀起他的双腿，在Charles高潮刚过的甬道里抽插起来。想要保护他和想要弄坏他的愿望在Erik脑海中胜负难分，交织成愈发激昂的灼热欲念。尚未从从高潮中平复便又被卷进另一波情潮漩涡，Charles慌乱地挣扎着，无力的手臂击打在Erik身上也根本无法阻止他的任何行动。生理性的泪水接连溢出眼眶，他反复叫着Erik的名字，除那之外似乎最多只能说出一个音节了。“Erik——什……”

“嘘……Charles，Charles。”Erik暂停下来，用一只手抓住Charles的双手手腕，将它们举起按在Charles的头顶上方。他俯下身来，以最温柔的气声低沉安抚道，“我不会再伤害你了，绝对不会。这会很舒服的……就， **相信我** 。交给我，好吗？”

Charles迷茫地看着他，眼泪在通红的眼眶里转啊转。“好。Erik，”他点了点头，“我……”

Erik没有等待Charles说完那句“我信任你”。取而代之地，他用一个深情而热切的吻堵住了Charles的嘴。他们都沦陷了，双双沉醉在这如同旧事梦回般的迷幻之吻里。惊艳而又易碎，偏偏永世难忘的年少初见；不曾与世界交锋，愚蠢而愈加不懂变通的固执……在那个幼稚的时代里，除了互相刺伤，又能给对方留下什么呢？可确实又是那些年头的情感最为热烈真挚，只要有一线可能性，只要听到熟悉的呼喊，跨山跨海也要向对方靠近去。

Charles的肢体又一次软了下来，双腿顺从地缠在Erik腰上。Erik快速而急促地动起来，空闲出的手握住了Charles刚刚射过的前端，刻意在最敏感处反复揉搓挑逗着。从未有过的强烈感受让Charles全然迷乱，像是有什么在深处沸腾着，渴望冲出体外。他不住地摇着头，呜咽着低吟，只求一口能进入肺部的空气。而Erik也同样临近了他精力的极限，每一次挺入都像是用尽了全身力气，凌乱的发丝从额顶垂下来，随进出的节奏晃动。

“放手吧，Charles。”他吻去Charles脸上的泪水，“没事的，释放吧，射出来……”

“Erik……”Charles睁大了眼睛，巨大的快感让他手足无措。“啊，啊——”

他尖叫着再一次达到了高潮。一股透明稀薄的液体从他的阴茎中猛喷出来，溅在他裸露的胸腹、皱乱的作战服上。Erik复再顶弄几次，也随之攀上了巅峰，将他全部的精液释放在Charles体内最深处。快感的余韵保留得格外持久，当Erik眼前的白光散去时，Charles似乎还在高潮中迷茫地发着抖。“Charles……”他抵上Charles的额头，极尽轻柔地啜吻他的脸庞，低声念着他的名字。“Charles，Charles……”

“……Erik。”过了少许工夫，Charles才终于能够回应。他红着眼睛笑了，“Erik，这……”

“很棒对不对？”他欢喜地问道。然而突然之间，眼前的一切开始模糊起来，斑驳的光线不知从何处投在他的眼前，像是一场大梦真的即将醒来了。Erik慌乱地想要抓住眼前的景象：“等等……”

——他惊慌地睁开了眼。而这一次，眼前的景象终于符合逻辑了。周围是基诺沙的简陋住所，上午的阳光从窗户投进屋子，把暖意投在窄小的床上。眼前是——好吧这次对了——眼前是他多年的宿敌，一生的老友，也是现如今的老伴……没有头发的版本。但他的眼睛还是那么亮，正俏皮地看着自己。“Erik！你醒了？”

Erik从心底觉得一阵好笑，但很快他又慌起来，再笑不出来了。他感觉到自己的睡裤此刻濡湿一片，跟他同榻而卧的Charles不可能察觉不到。就算面对的是自己的爱人，单方面的狼狈仍然让人绝望。更不必提对面的人还有意要取笑他：“看起来你做了个……好梦？”

“不，这是，这是……”他百口莫辩，像个小男孩一样乱了阵脚，在他风云一生的千百次战役里他从未像现在这样害怕过。直到Charles大发善心，终于才解了他的窘境。那双狡黠的眼向被单下瞥了瞥，而后演出显而易见的惊讶神色：“诶呀，我也是一样呢。”他伸出手指在脑侧晃了晃，暗示这一切的起因，“看起来，我们都享受了一场真实的、富有生命力的梦……”

“——啊！我就知道！”Erik一时似乎有些生起气来，当然，是很幸福的那种。他一把抓过Charles的手拉来自己胸前，敏捷得像是怕他再搞什么鬼一样。“我没想到，你如此富有狂野的想象力……”

“可不仅仅是我，Erik。”对面的人撇了撇嘴，“我只是把你拉进我的精神世界里来。至于后面发生什么，那是我们共同的杰作。”

“哎。”Erik满足地叹口气，“好吧……看起来，今天是洗衣日了。”

“终于啊。”Charles飞快地翻了个白眼，“你知道吗，我早就觉得该洗了。”

Erik没有再与他斗嘴下去。他笑着，就这样安静地看着眼前美好的景象，在欢快的气氛中享受了片刻。“说真的，”最后他总结道，“我们真应该早点搞起来。”

“是啊……”Charles耸耸肩，略显伤感地喟叹，“我们浪费了那么多时间，现在都已年老体衰……”

“什么？不！”Erik反对地摇摇头，“我们确实浪费了很多时间，但现在也不迟！Charles，我带你来这里，不是为了让你自怨自艾、伤春悲秋的。我们仍然可以为同胞们做力所能及的事情！你看，基诺沙的人民很快会有他们自己的孩子。而我们真的—— **超级** ——需要一位经验丰富的老教授。”他撑起身子，向Charles那侧挪动靠近，“我说过，我会为你做同样的事情……我会的， **我一定会的** 。”

Charles的眼眶似乎又隐约红了起来，而后他偏开了脸。“……哦Erik。别说了，就，别再……”

但Erik不允许他再去回避。他用手掌扶上Charles的脸庞，温柔地将它转回来，要他以最脆弱的一面与自己相对。他缓缓垂下头，落下一个绵长的轻吻，当Charles的眼泪滑下的时候也同样沾湿了Erik的脸。长吻结束之时，他慢慢地，意犹未尽般地睁开眼睛：

“早安，老朋友。”

Charles抽抽鼻子，垂下视线笑了起来：

“早安。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！希望亲能喜欢呀~ 如果可以回lof给个热度，或者回weibo给个转赞评，我就超级感谢啦！！


End file.
